He Regretted Again and Again but the End
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: Law's alliance with Straw hat-ya; did he actually regret it?


**HE REGRETTED AGAIN AND AGAIN BUT THE END**

After Law made an alliance with the Straw Hats, he felt his sanity slipping away. He had imagined many ways he would die but dying from constant headaches due to the Straw Hats crew was certainly not on his list.

He _should_ have seen _that_ coming.

After all what happened at Punk Hazard. What was going on in his mind then again? Oh yeah.

 _PUNK HAZARD_

"Straw hat-ya. Let's make an alliance."

When he had said those words he only knew Luffy as the guy who was brave enough to charge in a war, a super nova with a high bounty like him and a person who knew what it felt like to lose someone close to him.

 _That's why_ he said those words.

Then he got a whole new outlook on things.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Pirates and betrayal go hand by hand after all." Robin tried to reason with her captain. Law couldn't agree with her more.

But when Luffy turned to him and asked "Are you gonna betray me Tra-guy?"

He answered with a "No."

And Luffy had this wide grin while facing his friend which said "See."

' _Seriously?_ He could have at least doubted me and by the way who asks the other person himself. I could have easily lied.'

Ussop turned to him and told him about how Luffy does not 'consider' the alliance the same way Law thought. If he was getting into an alliance he was their _friend._

That was when Law first realized he was screwed.

What was more, Straw Hat-ya turned to him and asked him to help the kids and the samurai.

'Is he a saint? No pirate goes _this_ far.' He reluctantly agreed. He supposes he _could_ do something in return.

Then came the first humiliation that had probably occurred after a decade.

A furry animal tied to his head.

'I'm dreaming.' Were his thoughts. 'Definitely.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they were caught Luffy was jumping and laughing carefree. That was when he weighed his options about the alliance again.

He could perfectly understand why Smoker was so agitated by Straw hat-ya.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luffy just ripped the cage open and jumped.

Law and Smoker had the same reactions which was totally validated.

If that nineteen year old idiot, considering the fact a devil fruit user inside of a cage which could be made out of sea prism stone acts like a -what was that they say- yeah- an imprudent, his reaction _was_ validated.

Oh god did he tell how much he was regretting this?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He regretted again when Straw hat-ya blew Caesar away.

Their plan was to capture him.

C-A-P-T-U-R-E.

Was it so hard?

"I don't like him." Luffy told him.

'Gods. He shouldn't have made this alliance.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We have to get out of here, someone's following"

"Ok guys someone's coming. Let's have a party."

 _Sigh._

If anyone asked, Law had warned Luffy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Law stabbed Luffy's hand down with a fork and glared at him.

"STINGY." Luffy yelled.

Great. Now Law couldn't even _eat_ in peace.

Did he mention how much he regretted- Yeah he did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'What is he doing at the coliseum?' Law thought.

Screw that he _knew_ Luffy would not follow the plan but he could have kept the goal in mind.

Law regretted when Doflamingo shot him three times.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'I dragged him in. This was my fight.' Law concluded.

"Tell me Law. What do the Straw hats plan on doing?" Doflamingo addressed him.

"Who knows?" He snickered. "My alliance with them is over."

He regretted dragging Straw hat-ya to a fight which didn't concern him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What are you doing? You don't need to help me. Our alliance is over."

"Don't decide it by yourself." Luffy yelled. "It's only over when I say so."

Law regretted making an alliance with the selfish captain. Couldn't he just leave him?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Robin. Take Law and run." Luffy ordered.

"Set me down Cabbage. If Straw hat-ya dies I'll die with him." Law told Cabbage who was carrying him.

He was on the verge of death anyway. If one thing he regretted _now_ was that Straw hat-ya would probably die. He didn't save him to be killed afterwards.

He regretted calling the other captain a _pawn._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Believe in him.' The others told him.

'He'll win.' He told himself. 'He's a miracle worker after all.'

So when Luffy beat up Doflamingo and shouted "Tra-guy. I told you I can beat him." Law smiled and chuckled. At himself.

Because he didn't _regretted_ this time. No. Not in the end.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **FIN**

 **I know Luffy hasn't won yet. So the resolution is kind of AU.**


End file.
